Friday
by i-love-svu
Summary: Couldn't come up with a better title and I suck at summaries. CatherineWarrick, rather sad but complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my very first Yo!Bling story. It was written for my friend Rachel and after she told me she liked it, I decided to post it here. I hope it's worth reading!

* * *

**

"Morning," Catherine Willows smiled at her boyfriend of almost two years. The sun shined into the room through the curtains, making her smile bigger. She loved the sunshine, and loved it whenever she was awoken by it shining into her eyes.

"Hey," Warrick replied. He ran his hand over his face in an attempt to wake up. While Catherine was a morning person, he most definitely was not.

The two had been living together for one year. Things has recently gotten very serious between and both had agreed that living together was a smart choice. Especially since Catherine was pregnant with their child.

Warrick smiled at the thought. A moment later the woman lying next to him crawled over his body and walked toward the door.

"I'm gonna go wake Linds up," She whispered, smiling as she took off for her teenage daughter's room.

Warrick flipped the sheets off of himself and got out of the bed, grinning. Walking into the bathroom, he brushed his teeth, then got dressed and went downstairs. Both Catherine and Lindsey were sitting at the table in the kitchen, waiting for him.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Cath inquired as the man walked down the stairs.

"Pancakes sound good."

Lindsay raised her head and looked at Warrick with a sleepy grin. "You say that every morning!"

Catherine couldn't help but smile as she stood up and walked into the kitchen, getting herself a glass of orange juice. Her stomach was bothering her so she didn't want anything to eat, but she did figure a little bit of juice would calm her stomach down enough to the point where she would be able to eat something.

She was smiling because she had never seen Lindsay warm up to any of her previous boyfriends the way she was with Warrick. He would occasionally drop her off at a friend's house, or drive her to the mall; Things he knew she would appreciate. Turning around, she saw her daughter trying to sneak her iPod out of her backpack.

"Uh-uh!" Catherine warned. "You know the rule."

Lindsay groaned, then both of them repeated the well-known rule together.

"'No music at the table.'" Lindsay nodded apologetically. "Sorry mom. I forgot."

The teen tapped her fingers on the table. "So, are we gonna get some food or what?"

"Ew, mom, how can you eat that?"

Catherine took a bite of her Egg Mcmuffin, complete with sweet and sour sauce and ketchup, looking confused. She chewed quickly, thankful her stomach had stopped hurting, and turned around to face her daughter.

"It's good!"

Warrick laughed, turning the Denali into the parking lot of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. "I gotta run in for just a second. Be right back."

He jumped out of the car, slammed the door, and jogged up to the building. Catherine turned her attention back to her daughter in the back seat after watching him enter the work place.

"What kind of cravings did you have when you were pregnant with me?" Lindsay inquired as she stuffed a bite of pancake into her mouth.

Catherine thought for a moment, recalling the fifteen years since her little girl had been born.

"I think the most frequent was chips and chocolate syrup. It sounds nasty but it was so good," She laughed.

Lindsay giggled for a moment then ate another piece of her pancakes. "What names are you two thinking about?"

Catherine laughed again. "Linds, I'm only three months along. We haven't decided on what color to paint the nursery, let alone names."

"Just wondering." Lindsay paused for a moment. "'Cause I was thinking Abby is a cool name for a girl."

She watched her mother nod then sipped her drink. When no reply came, Lindsay reached up and tapped Catherine on the shoulder. "Mom? How do you like that name?"

Catherine placed her breakfast on the driver's seat, a small gasp of pain coming from her.

"Mom?" Lindsay was worried now. Her mother wasn't talking or eating; Something was wrong.

"Linds…. Go get Warrick," Catherine managed to instruct her daughter. Lindsay immediately dropped her food and got out of the car, running into the large building before them. As soon as she was sure Lindsay was inside, Catherine clutched her stomach and screamed in pain for a moment.

As she saw Warrick and Lindsay running out to the vehicle, she flung her door open. Warrick, without asking what was wrong, pulled her from the car and into his arms. Then carried her inside, running to the women's bathroom for an unknown reason.

"Doctor. I need a doctor," Catherine panted, trying to keep herself composed in front of her frightened daughter.

"They're on the way."

The words sounded distant to her, like he was standing a mile away and was screaming the message to her. Seconds later, Catherine Willows passed out in Warrick's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks for the review:)

* * *

**

Warrick sat down in the orange plastic chair in the Desert Palm waiting room. He hid his face in his hands, the afternoon's events taking an obvious toll on him.

"Warrick?"

He looked up at the sound of his name being called, and saw his supervisor, Gil Grissom, standing before him.

"Hey," Warrick miserably replied.

"What happened?"

Warrick sighed heavily.

"Cath's stomach had been hurting, but she didn't tell me. Or anyone for that matter. She didn't think it was a big deal. When we stopped here she was in a lot of pain… and she miscarried the baby." Warrick lowered his head back down into his hands.

Gil sat down next to the younger man, searching for the appropriate words. "I'm so sorry." He paused, glancing around before saying anything else. "How is she?"

"Bad. She had to be sedated when we got here." Warrick's voice was just barely a whisper.

"Where's Lindsay?"

"At home with Cath's mom. She volunteered to stay with Linds until we could come home," Warrick answered quietly. He sat up, running his hands over his face to hide his emotions.

"Do you need anything?" Gil asked.

"Not at the moment. Cath needed some sort of exam done and I wasn't allowed to stay in the room while it was being done. So I'm just waiting for the nurse to tell me I can go back in."

As he finished his sentence, a nurse nodded to him, signaling could now go to his girlfriend's room. Warrick stood up, took a few steps, then turned around to face his boss.

"Wanna come with me?"

Gil nodded slowly as he stood up, and followed the man to Catherine's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This is a really short chapter and I apoligize!

* * *

**

Catherine groaned quietly as she rolled onto her back. She wasn't in any physical pain, but the emotional pain was a little overwhelming. She's always wanted a second child, and now that she was with the man she loved, their chance to have a baby together had been destroyed.

A knock came from the door, making her rapidly blink to hide the unshed tears.

"Come in."

The door squeaked open, and Warrick entered, followed by Gil. Catherine sighed; She didn't feel up to visitors at the moment. But she didn't have the heart of telling the two men that.

"How ya feeling, honey?" Warrick softly asked as he neared her bed. She shook her head, afraid that if she spoke she would burst into tears. He nodded, understanding how she felt.

"I can come back later if you want," Gil told her. He was standing in the doorway, unsure whether or not he should enter.

"You can stay," Catherine whispered. "There's a chair over here if you want to sit down."

Gil nodded, walking into the room. He lowered himself into the plastic chair and waited to see who would speak first. After a moment of silence, Warrick decided to break it.

"Do you need anything?" He asked the woman lying in the hospital bed. She shook her head. Warrick walked to the door, looking tired. "I'm going to get some coffee. I'll be back in a little while." He exited the room without waiting for a reply.

Catherine closed her eyes, keeping the tears from falling. Somehow Gil knew she was ready to cry and he reached out, taking her hand in his. She appreciated it more than could be expressed; They were old friends and had been there for each other through some tough situations. And this was yet another to be added to their already long list.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: This is the last chapter.Much fluffier than the previous chapters. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**

**4 Months Later**

Warrick walked into the large house he was living in with Catherine. In one hand, he had an assortment of multi-colored roses. And in the other he was carrying a small bag, containing a few donuts for Cath and Lindsay to share. As he kicked his shoes off, he heard some quiet talking coming from the dining room.

Catherine emerged from the room, smiling at Warrick.

"Hey babe," He greeted, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Lindsay brought someone for us to meet."

Catherine pulled Warrick along by the hand until they reached the dining room. Lindsay was seated at the table, next to a nervous looking boy. He seemed to be about her age and smiled as Catherine introduced him to Warrick.

"Hi," The boy squeaked.

"Hey. What's your name?" Warrick asked. Catherine sat down on the other side of her daughter.

"Josh."

"Nice to meet you, Josh. I'm gonna go get some coffee. Care to join me, Cath?" Warrick set the donuts and flowers down on the table, then strode into the kitchen, with Catherine following.

"Who's he?" He jerked his thumb in the direction of the young man he had just met.

"I think… he's Lindsay's boyfriend. First boyfriend, to be more specific," Catherine replied. "Be nice to him."

She pulled him back to the dining room, a smile on her face.

"Mom, Josh and I are going to the movies. We'll be back around 1, okay?" Lindsay tugged her jacket on and slipped her cell phone into the pocket in her jeans.

"What movie?" Warrick asked. Even though he wasn't Lindsay's father, he felt very protective over her. He had known her since she was a little girl and had always just assumed any fatherly role. This was one he knew that if Lindsay's father was still alive, Eddie would have taken the same course of action.

"W-we're not sure yet," Josh answered, trembling slightly.

Warrick couldn't help but laugh. It was obvious that Josh was already nervous enough, he didn't need to make him anymore nervous. He smiled at the two teens.

"Go on." He paused, trying to think of something else to say. "Do you need any money?"

"No, we have some. Bye!" Lindsay called as she led Josh to the door.

"What was that?" Catherine laughed.

"What? I didn't do anything." Warrick followed her to the living room with a smile.

"Okay. Sure you didn't."

The two sat on the couch in silence for a moment. Catherine sighed, resting her head on Warrick's shoulder.

"I wish I didn't have to work tonight," She suddenly commented. "I feel like we haven't spent any time together in a very long while."

Warrick smiled at her. "You could always call in sick."

Catherine laughed as she sat upright. "Grissom would know that I was lying." She thought for a moment, then smiled. "I have Friday off. And since I'm your boss, you do too."

Warrick grinned at her cleverness. "Friday it is."

He gently kissed her, something they honestly hadn't had the time to do. Work had begun to interfere with how often they saw each other; It was amazing how two people could live in the same house, work in the same building, and yet, only see the other a few times a week. As they pulled apart, Catherine moved herself so she was sitting on Warrick's lap.

They kissed again, this time much more passionately. Warrick wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The minutes flew by, their lips still firmly pressed together, when Catherine pulled back.

"Let's go upstairs," She smiled.

"Sure. Sounds good."

Warrick grinned as he stood up, Catherine in his arms, and carried her up to their bedroom. Upon reaching the large room, he set her down on the bed and sat down next to her.

"Come lay with me," She smiled. "I'm tired."

Warrick looked confused. "But, I thought—"

"You thought wrong," Catherine traced one finger down his chest. "I told you. Friday."

Warrick nodded as he laid down next to her. "I'm gonna hold you to that," He told her with a smile.

As Catherine closed her eyes, she grinned back. "I'm sure you will."

The two fell asleep, Catherine in Warrick's arms. For the first time in a long time, both were happy. The tragedy they had endured four months earlier no longer made them quite so sad and depressed. As dreams danced throughout their minds, both hoped things would stay just the way they were.


End file.
